1. Technical Field
The present inventive concepts relates to semiconductor devices and methods for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, functions of the semiconductor devices have also developed dramatically with the rapid diffusion of information media. In the case of the recent semiconductor products, low cost may be required to ensure competitiveness, and high integration of the product may be required for high quality. Scaling-down of the semiconductor device is progressing for high integration.
Research for increasing the operating speed of semiconductor devices and for improving the degree of integration is being conducted. Semiconductor devices may include individual elements such as MOS transistors. The gate of the MOS transistor may increasingly be reduced in accordance with the integration of semiconductor devices, and a lower channel region of the gate may also be increasingly narrowed.
Due to decrease in the interval between the gates of the transistor, an interval between the gate of the transistor and a contact formed on the source/drain of the transistor may be sharply reduced.